An Unwelcome Morning Surprise
by BrunetteWeasley13
Summary: Gale goes to Victor's Village to see Katniss and gets an eyeful of something he has always wanted to see, just not like this.


Author's Note: This quick one shot came to me today. I hope you enjoy.

Gale Hawthorne made his way down the path to the Victors' Village. It wasn't that long ago that he had no reason at all to go down this path. The only person who occupied the village during his childhood was Haymitch, the victor of the fiftieth Hunger Games. Although Gale would trade the game he caught in the woods with anyone, it was well known throughout District 12 that Haymitch rarely consumed more than bootleg white liquor.

He had reasons to take this rarely used path now though. The main reason was his best friend, Katniss, now lived in the village. Friend? Where they friends? They had kissed. He knew he for one wanted to be more than friends. Of course, her fellow victor might pose a problem, but Katniss said it all for cameras. It had always only been for cameras. But, they did put on pretty convincing show, and she had pushed away his advances. No, that was Katniss just being Katniss. She probably didn't want to look weak or something by showing that she felt the same way about him.

"Hey, Katniss!" Gale called through the big house after stepping into the entrance way. Annoyed at the lack of response, he climbed the stairs. He turned down the hall and stopped dead in his tracks. That's when he saw it. Something he had only ever seen in his dreams, but in real life, it was much more beautiful.

Katniss's eyes were closed. Her open mouth let out a steady chorus of gasps punctuated by the occasional soft moan. Her forehead shone with a slight sheen of sweat. Her back arched off the bed thrusting her exposed breasts into the sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. Her tiny nipples stood at attention. Her fingers grasped the bed sheet, trying to cling to something desperately. The only problem with the picture was the blonde head between her legs.

Although his face was obscured by Katniss's upper thighs, Gale knew exactly who it was. He felt a strange mix of emotions. He felt the front of his pants tighten at the sight of Katniss in the throes of an orgasm, but he also felt hot rage course through him as his hands balled into fists. He couldn't decide which emotion was stronger: the desire to fuck Katniss or the need to beat the shit out of Peeta.

A quick, possible scenario flashed though his mind. Pulling a stunned Peeta off of her and punching the smug grin off his face. Katniss wrapping her arms around his own neck and pulling him close, pressing her naked breasts to his chest…

Eventually he returned to his senses enough to know he needed to leave, quickly. Luckily (or maybe not so luckily) both Katniss and Peeta were thoroughly distracted. Neither seemed to notice his presence, so he still had time to make a clean escape. Years of stalking prey allowed Gale to sneak back down the hall without a sound. He stealthily descended the stairs, but by the time he reached the entrance of the house, he couldn't hold back his rage. He slammed the front door behind him with a bang. The decorative glass panes trembled from the force.

Gale began to stomp down the porch steps. He was so lost in his anger he ran straight into Haymitch who was coming up the drive.

"Watch it, Kid," Haymitch scowled. "You almost made me drop my bottle." Haymitch caught sight of Gale's red face and furrowed brow. He glanced at Katniss's house as if he was checking to make sure he had the right location then he let out a hearty laugh.

"So Peeta finally did it, sealed the deal. I didn't think the boy had it in him!" Haymitch chuckled again but stopped when Gale shot him a look that screamed I will tear you to pieces, victor or not. Haymitch clapped him on the back and handed him the bottle he was carrying. "Here, it looks like you need this more than I do. I guess I will head back to my house anyway since those two are obviously _busy_."

Gale just groaned in response and accepted the bottle, twisting off the top and taking a long glug of the deceivingly clear liquor.

…..

Katniss gasped sharply when Peeta entered her tantalizingly slowly, but after one thrust, he sat up straight, looking toward the window. Katniss frowned at the loss of contact, letting out a dissatisfied groan.

"Did you here that?" He asked. "It sounded like a door slamming or something." Katniss grabbed Peeta by the shoulders pulling him back down onto her aching body.

"No, Peeta. Please, don't stop," she begged, using her heels to push him deeper inside her.

Peeta grinned into her neck and continued his thrusts, picking up the pace. Katniss matched him flawlessly, rolling her hips up to meet his.

Later, as Katniss stood in the shower, preparing for the day ahead of her, she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She knew she shouldn't have done that to Gale. She should have covered herself and went after him. After years of hunting together, she sensed him as soon as he entered the house, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Peeta to stop. She was so close.

She had hoped Gale would stay in entrance hall, but she could feel it, the moment he saw them. She could feel his eyes on her breasts. She could feel his rage grow when he noticed Peeta, taking in the full scene. She closed her eyes, so he wouldn't know she knew he was in the door way. She could at least save him the embarrassment and possibly save Peeta a bloody nose. Although it was harsh, she felt it was necessary. This was the only way Gale would believe that Peeta really was who she wanted to be with. She knew she couldn't fend off Gale's advances forever, but she wished she didn't have to break his heart to make him see sense.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. As always, review!


End file.
